Like Fire, Like Ice(Drabbles)
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: Isn't my title just so original? :3 Themed Drabbles on our favorite two boys, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel, just because they're just too cute together. /Shounen-Ai, fluff, implied yaoi in certain drabbles. Rated T for all of the above mentioned, and minor-swearing. Click on it for more! DO IT! You know you want to...
1. Date

**A/N: **So I thought about making my first ever Gray/Natsu - Natsu/Gray Drabble series. The reason I put the names twice, and switched around the second time is because the Seme and Uke role varies. Either that, or they kind of just cancel each other out so they're both equal. If you still don't understand what that means, don't worry, it took me a while to figure it out too...

And I wrote the damn thing!

Anyway, I've written a bunch down, and majority of the ones I got are out of order. Like this one for example. This one was the seventh one I wrote ._. I wanted a specific order though, and that's how I'll be posting. My word limit is 300 words... It used to be 200, then 250... and damn it, it was just getting harder as I went along.

-Sighs- Oh well, please enjoy~

**Me no own. You no sue.**

1. Date (251 Words)

. . .

Gray Fullbuster was at a loss for words. He stood, dumbfounded, not sure of what to do. This kind of situation had never happened before, so you should understand how unprepared he was.

He noticed a tan hand wave in front of his face.

Gray blinked. "I'm sorry… what?"

Natsu sighed before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his school pants, looking down towards the newfound fascinating ground.

"I asked you what your answer was."

Gray remained silent and simply turned his gaze to the ground as well. He shifted uncomfortably, a million thoughts running through his mind, as he tried to find the right words to speak.

"I…uhm-"

"It's okay." Gray was suddenly interrupted. He snapped his head up to see Natsu looking at him with a small smile. "It was stupid idea, anyway." Natsu paused, biting his lip. "I'll just see you around school."

That said, the pinkette turned to leave.

Gray blinked, trying to comprehend what was happening. "WAIT!" He automatically yelled without a second thought.

Natsu turned back in a flash, staring at the boy who had gripped his arm and yelled for him to wait.

Judging by both of their expressions, neither one knew what was happening. Natsu had no idea why Gray yelled for him to wait, as Gray himself didn't know why he said it.

Natsu lifted a brow. "W-What is it?"

A deep red blush adorned the raven's cheeks, as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I'd love to go on a date with you."

. . .

**A/N: **This seemed like the most reasonable one to start with. Drabble one complete!

Yeah... not as good as I wanted it to be, but I suppose it's okay. I hope you think so too.

Please review?


	2. Ice Cream

**A/N: **I'm so glad most of you guys liked the first drabble! Honestly, I am mostly shocked, but still filled with joy~

I had a big argument with myself on which one to post next, and after countless hours of thinking,(Actually about 15 minutes...) I have found a solution! And this is actually one of my favorites.

Teehee, Please Enjoy~

**Me no own. You no sue.**

2. Ice Cream (186 Words)

. . .

"What's the point of having ice cream when it's so cold? I'm certainly not going to eat it." Natsu growled irritably, watching as Gray bought two ice cream cones from a vendor that Natsu thought was totally insane for selling ice cream in such cold weather.

Well… maybe not as insane as the people willing to buy it. Take his boyfriend for example.

"Didn't you know that if you eat ice cream in cold weather, it actually heats up your body?" Gray asked, as he came to sit with Natsu on a bench near-by, handing him his chocolate cone.

Natsu's eyes suddenly widened, as he full out grabbed the cone and stuffed in his mouth. "Really?" He mumbled with his mouth full.

Gray chuckled lightly. "Nope. But I got you to eat it."

Natsu stared at his boyfriend, caught between being irritated and irked. "I hate you."

Natsu had sloppily left a few drops of ice cream on his lips, and Gray didn't think twice about kissing it away. He smirked once he pulled away, seeing Natsu's slightly pink cheeks.

"Don't worry, I love you too."

. . .

**A/N: **Drabble two ish complete :3

Sorry I couldn't make it longer...

The longest ones I have are the angsty and sad ones, and I didn't want to torture you guys with those... Yet.

Mehehehe.

Oh, and just a fun fact: Eating/Drinking cold things in cold weather conditions does actually help heat up your body. Me and my friend read it on a random website a while back, and we tried it out for ourselves. It really does work, try it out :3

Please review?


	3. Everything Was Over

**A/N: **Nothing much to say for this one really, except that this is lucky number three :3

I swear these drabbles will be the death of my grades! I hardly ever pay attention anymore, I'm always writing. Especially in English class.

Fun~

Oh, and this drabble is the ONLY exception to going over my 300 word limit. Only because after I wrote this, I couldn't find anything unimportant enough to leave out so I left it as it was after the editing.

Enjoy!

**Me no own. You no sue.**

3. Everything Was Over (333 Words)

. . .

Gray was excited.

So excited, that he'd been walking around all Magnolia for most of the day with a grin so wide, it looked like he was about to rape someone.

But no, he would never do that. Unless of course he was doing it to our favourite Fire Dragon Slayer. That is the only exception.

Today marked two full years of his relationship with Natsu Dragneel, and he was practically beaming with happiness and excitement to celebrate their anniversary.

The guild was also quite happy for the two, even saying that they should practically get married already because they already acted like husband and wife. That comment had really made Gray blush, but in all honesty, he wouldn't really mind marriage.

Sure he was young still, but it was true love, right?

So now Gray was on his merry way towards the Dragneel household, where he thought his love would be waiting.

He came up to the door with his still remaining grin, laying his hand on the wooden doorknob and throwing the door open…

The sight before him made his heart drop.

He felt as if someone had just ripped it out of his chest and put it through the biggest shredder they could find.

_This was not happening…_

There Natsu was, laying on his bed that was clearly visible by the door, with _her_.

With a woman Gray thought of as one of his best friends. _Apparently not_.

_Lucy _was trailing kisses all over his Natsu's _naked body_.

Straddling his body.

Touching his body.

_She was everywhere_.

And Natsu was _enjoying_ it.

Gray felt as if he couldn't breath. And maybe he really couldn't, because when he tried to, nothing came in. All he could do was stare in both shock and horror… before finally making a run for it.

He ran, and never stopped. No matter how many times Natsu called out to him, Gray wouldn't stop. He wouldn't look back. He just _couldn't _look back.

_Everything was over_.

. . .

**A/N:** Hello sad and angst. We meet again.

I felt so bad after writing this... mainly for putting Gray through that...

Oh well, maybe I'll make it up to him in the next one :3

Please review?


	4. Fighting

**A/N****: **Okay, so I read the reviews and everyone hated what I did to Gray XD.

I hate myself a little too...

Anyway, back to the point, **zakky492** had requested I make a part two to Drabble Three where I give Gray a happy ending, or something along those lines, and I say sure! Buuut... if I had the chance to write it yesterday, I promise you I would have and it would have been posted as Drabble four, but because of all this freakin' homework of min,e I didn't really get the chance.

I'll try to write it up as soon as possible, and maybe post it in this series? Thankies a bunch guys :3

Enough of my rambling, this is Drabble four! It's shorter than the rest, and slightly humorous. Please enjoy!

**Me no own. You no sue.**

4. Fighting (93 Words)

. . .

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster fought over many different things.

Their personalities just clashed like that. Like fire and ice, complete opposites.

They fought over who got the last slice of pizza.

They fought over who showered first.

They fought over who was closer to Lucy.

They fought over the television remote.

They fought over who was a better fighter.

They fought over who was stronger.

They fought over who was sexier.

But what was the craziest and most ridiculous argument of them all?

Fighting over who was the _woman _in their relationship.

. . .

**A/N: **Wahahaha! Definitely one of my favorites! Drabble four complete!

This was more of a thing to please my twisted sense of humor. Yeah, it's PRETTY bad.

Oh well.

Please review? :3


	5. Math

**A/N: **Now it's settled! There will be a part two to Drabble three, as soon as I can get on to it.

This was inspired by my lack of listening skills in Math class. And just for the record, Algebra SUCKS! No offence to people who actually like it -.-"

Oh, and this was first NaLu, but then I hated the fact that Natsu looked at Lucy more(You'll understand this after you read the drabble). So I changed it to Gray :3

Yay! Now, moving on, please enjoy!

**Me no own. You no sue.**

5. Math (207 Words)

. . .

If it wasn't for the fact that Gray had found that his idiot best friend/rival was currently _staring _at him instead of listening to the teacher in the front of the classroom, maybe, just maybe, he would have been trying to pay attention to the Math lesson no one really cared about. _Maybe_.

He sighed after a few moments. Not being able to stand it anymore, he leaned over a bit, and whispered. "_Natsu_, why the heck are you staring at me?"

Natsu blinked at his sudden question, before simply shrugging. "Can't help it." He whispered back.

Gray's cheeks suddenly felt really warm. "W-What?" He stuttered, before quickly shaking his head. "Is there something in my hair or on my face?" He blushed.

Natsu shook his head.

"Then quit staring! It's creepy!" He whispered harshly.

Natsu looked a little taken aback by Gray's sudden demand. He kept his face forward, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed him sigh a little.

"It's not my fault that you're way more interesting than Math." He shrugged.

Gray turned to stare at the pinkette. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I _like _you _more_ than Math."

. . .

From then on, Math had become Gray's favorite subject.

. . .

**A/N:** And Math is still one of my most hated subjects.

Drabble five complete!

I don't like this one so much because... I dunno. I just don't.

-Sighs- Ah, well.

Please review?


	6. Reality

**A/N: **Nothing much to say for Drabble six, but I would like to say thank you for all the kind reviews! You guys are truly the best!

My apologies to **dreamscometrue410** for not answering your question before, but I would like to do so now. There will be a total of 15 Drabbles! That's all I've got set out... although, if I think of more idea's before this series is over, I'll consider extending it :3

Annnnd also, to answer your other question about this first being NaLu, Gray would've been sitting behind Lucy supporting Natsu from the background. Buuut then I didn't like that Lucy all Natsu's attention, so I swapped Gray and Lucy's roles around just to please my twisted need for NatRay :3

Now, on with the story! Please enjoy!

**Me no own. You no sue.**

6. Reality (289 Words)

. . .

Natsu crouched down on one knee, holding a small box in one hand, and a bouquet of flowers in the other. A small but loving smile tugging at his lips.

He had rehearsed this for nearly three months, trying to get it perfect. He wasn't going to do it wrong now that it was the real thing.

"Gray Fullbuster." Natsu started, before looking at the ground slightly embarrassed.

"We've been together for nearly eight years now, and honestly… these were the best years of my life. I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

Natsu shifted his weight a little, to get more comfortable in his current position.

"The day you confessed to me must have been the happiest day of my life. Knowing that you loved me back made me smile so brightly." He paused to take in a breath. "You've been there for me through everything. Through my success, through my failure. Through my regrets, and everything else in between…"

A tear fell as he tried to restrain his smile from falling.

"I would have loved for you to marry me… for you to become a Dragneel… for you to just stand beside me, and be my partner for life."

More silent tears fell, as a new smile graced his lips.

Natsu was amazed at himself. He never thought he'd still be able to smile like this knowing that there would _never_ be wedding. There would never be anymore dates, anymore kisses or hugs…

There would never be anymore Gray. The tombstone in front proved that harsh reality.

He gently laid the flowers and small box against the grave stone in front of him, before standing up and wiping his tears away.

"_I will always love you, Gray."_

_. . ._

**A/N: **Drabble six is complete!

Now... WHY CRUEL WORLD? WHY?

-Dramatic knee fall-

The angst and sadness has met with me again. Damn it, this one brought an unmanly tear to my eye at the end.

...

Please review?


	7. Puppy

**A/N: **This was inspired by my puppy Maya~ She is the cutest little shit ever. I apologize for any OCC'ness,(though I'm almost sure you'll notice it like EVERYWHERE) buuut I couldn't help myself. I needed to write this.

Annnnd just to backtrack to Drabble six, I'm sorry for making anyone really sad! I ABSO-POSI-LUTELY adore Gray, and somehow I ended up torturing him most(with reference to Drabble three)... bad Author lady! I'll try my best to keep everything cute and fluffy from now on :3

Oh, and just a note: I've mentioned this before, but I guess I'll say it again; the roles of the Seme and Uke do switch. So yes, one Drabble it could be Natsu as the Uke, Gray as the Seme, and then the next it could be vice versa. Or perhaps they're both equal. Just thought I'd say it again in case anyone is still confused.

Now... Please Enjoy!

**Me no own. You no sue.**

7. Puppy (201 Words)

. . .

"Stop pouting like that, you look like a puppy." Gray laughed, as his boyfriend went from pouting to huffing and crossing arms.

Natsu also glared slightly. "Now I'm being compared to a puppy?"

Gray pinched his cheek. "A cute one, don't worry."

Natsu clicked his tongue. "I'm not supposed to be cute! I'm the All-Mighty Salamander!"

Gray laughed again. "Yeah, yeah, suuuure." He said while rolling his eyes, grabbing a hold of the pinkette's hand while continuing their journey down the street.

Natsu sighed and pouted again. Gray didn't miss it.

"See? There you go looking like a little Dachshund puppy again!"

Natsu groaned, then stuck his tongue out. "What is with you and puppies?"

Gray shrugged, swinging their entwined hands back and forth. "There was a documentary playing last night and it show cased one of the cutest furry little bastards I've ever seen." Gray also stuck his tongue out. "And it just happened to remind me of you."

Natsu raised a brow. "Is that an insult?"

"Nope." Gray laughed and kissed his cheek.

Natsu wasn't sure if he should've smiled at that, or kicked Gray where it hurts. He went on to shrugging it off instead.

"Better not be."

. . .

**A/N: **Aljefbwebfwkjhebkhbf.

I have no idea what I'm doing.

Drabble seven complete! Even if it wasn't as cute or romantic as I'd wanted it to be...

FAIL.

I wouldn't be surprised if no one liked this one XD.

Ohhhh, and see that puppy I named? The Dachshund?

Yeah, one of the cutest furry little bastards EVAR. Just google it and see what I mean. Maya is one of those, but she's also crossed over with a Pug :3

Please review?


	8. Scarf

**A/N**: OH MY FUDGE BALLZ!

I haven't updated this in nearly five days… DAMN YOU COMPUTER! Y U NO LET ME UPDATE DIS?!

You see, my computer and fanfiction itself was being very stupedo! It let me post all kinds of other stuff, but wouldn't let me post this...

As to why, I will never know... but, oh well! At least it's working now... I hope.

This was inspired by another story I've read before, but of course, my writing is completely different. I think that's all I have to say for this one.

Please Enjoy~

**Me no own. You no sue.**

8. Scarf (237 Words)

. . .

Gray always did love that scaly white scarf of Natsu's.

It was his signature trade mark scarf, and if Gray had to be honest with himself, he'd say that scarf suited Natsu perfectly. The pattern, as said before, looked like scales. It represented that of a dragon, and definitely fit Natsu's fiery personality.

But sometimes, Gray thought it lacked a bit of a colour.

Sure, when something's white, you know it's right. But still, Gray thought white could get a little boring sometimes. After all, who didn't like a splash of colour in their lives?

Gray had voiced out his thoughts to Lucy while lazily sitting around the guild one day, and she had nicely informed him that it was Valentine's Day soon. Gray was more than confused at this, and wondered if he should have asked what she meant. He sighed after having second thoughts about it, and resorted into asking Mira about it.

"Well Valentine's Day is the day of love." Mira giggled. "Red is classified as the symbolic colour of love, and you usually make or give something in that shade to someone you love." She explained.

…

And that is why Natsu's signature scarf was no longer a boring old white, but now had a dragon pattern stitched in a bright shade of red near the ends.

. . .

**A/N:** I LOVED the idea I had for this one, not so much the writing...

Meh, you win some, you lose some.

Drabble eight is complete!

Please review?


	9. Chocolate

**A/N:** I'M ALIIIIVVEEEEE!

No, seriously, I am :D

Who thought I died in the past month~? C'mon, don't be shy, raise ya hand!

-Awkwardly raises own hand...-

Yeah, I thought I died too... until I woke up to this harsh reality. WHY CRUEL WORLD? WHY?

-Cough- Uh, well, anyway... I'm very sorry for making my loyal story fans wait so long for my updates! The truth of the matter, simply put, is because my life has just been one hell of a rollercoaster this past month. I have exams coming up, I'm REALLY sick and people have just been giving me bullshit for who knows how long...

SO, once I get my life out of the way, I'll gladly get back to keeping you lovely minions entertained~ This drabble was inspired by my stingy brother who wouldn't share his chocolate with me D: Annnnd you guys know how I said my limit would always stick to 300 words besides that last drabble I can't remember the name of? Yeah... I lied. DAMN THESE CREATIVE JUICES OF MINE!

Please enjoy~

**Me no own. You no sue.**

I GOTS KIDS TO FEED MAAAAN!

...No, not really~

9. Chocolate (445 Words)

. . .

"Maaaaan," Natsu sighed contently as he fell back on to the double bed behind him with a dreamy smile. "Free chocolates are awesome!"

Gray stood up from his previous seat by the dresser, taking note of the annoyance on _his _bed licking his fingers like a child, before he continued to fold his arms in a stern manner and presumed to tap his foot impatiently.

"Those _weren't _free." Gray hissed. "You _stole _those from _me_!"

"Mash potatoes. Same difference~" Natsu shrugged and continued to indulge in _Gray's_ delicious chocolate.

Gray falmpalmed. "You didn't even make another reference! And it's _po-tay-toe- po-tah-toe,_ you dimwit." With that said, Gray stormed over to the 'dimwit' on 'his' bed and roughly got a hold of _his_ chocolates before turning on his heel, and storming back to the dresser.

"Graaaay!"

_Ignore him._

_Keep walking._

"Graaaaaaay!"

Natsu sat on the bed whining Gray's name while pouting, while Gray himself plopped himself back on his previous seat with the half eaten chocolates on the side and a stern glare focused towards Natsu.

"Gimmie back my chocolates!"

Gray continued to ignore him and just glare on. After pouting for a maximum of five seconds, Natsu's expression quickly changed into that of what Gray would call a _devil_. The smirk that played on the pinkette's face at that moment was enough to send a shiver down Gray's spine and send an eyebrow up into a questioning manner.

Gray almost forgot he was angry when he noticed Natsu begin to stand up and make his way towards the raven.

"Nat-"

"I think I know of a way to get you to hand those over and get off my case." Natsu cut him off as his smirk grew wider while he motioned towards the lifeless chocolates on the dresser.

Gray's brow raised higher. "What do you mea-"

In one swift movement, the box was again in the possession of Natsu as he quickly opened it and plopped another chocolate in his mouth. Gray stared at him in both confusion and surprise. This was surely not what he was expecti-

"Mhmph!"

Gray's eyes widened as a chocolate covered mouth met his and practically kissed the living daylights out of him in just about a second.

It ended just as quick as it had begun(much to Gray's secret displeasure).

With a trail of chocolaty saliva running down his chin, Natsu grinned like a mad man. Gray, on the other hand… had his jaw practically hitting the ground, bright red blush adorning his cheeks and left utterly _speechless_.

"And that's," Natsu paused to toss another chocolate into his mouth while turning away with slight chuckle, "how you do that."

. . .

**A/N: **Yeah, this wasn't particularly one of my best.

It may be longer than the rest, but... I dunno, I don't really like it...

Ah well, drabble nine ish complete :3

Hey, does anyone wanna make a request for drabble? Just for the hell of it? Let's see what I can do for you guys :3

REVIEW IF YOU DARE!

...Actually no, please review, pretty please~?


	10. Rape

**A/N:** I wrote this to lighten up the mood when I read the latest Fairy Tail chapter... T.T

Oh and Drabble 11, and 12 will be the requests I got from **Crystalangel554 **and **Fullbusterrulesmyheart. **You guys have some really interesting ideas that I'd LOVE to mess around with :3

For everyone else, thank you for all the kind reviews and... stuff. I'll still be taking requests for Drabbles~ Oh, and one more thing! I was thinking of ending this series with a maximum of 15 Drabbles. Hmmm, what do you guys think? Leave your comments and opinions in the comments section below~

Now, please enjoy~

**Me no own. You no sue.**

10. Rape (368 Words)

. . .

"You're seriously going to kill yourself with all this studying."

Gray glanced upwards, slightly surprised to see Natsu standing before him with his arms folded against his chest.

"Since when were you here?"

A vein suddenly popped on Natsu's forehead, whilst he tapped his foot impatiently. "I've been in your house for the past hour. I even came to greet you!"

Gray blinked. "Really?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Well I'm standing in front of you now, aren't I?" He clicked his tongue. "Tch. Idiot."

Gray immediately raised his hand to the back of his head and rubbed it sheepishly. "Ah, sorry. I guess I forgot, since all my attention has been focused on studying for that test coming up." He removed his hand from his head and got up to stretch with a yawn.

"You need to take a break."

"Can't do." Gray shook his head and sat back down.

Natsu narrowed his eyes again. "And why the hell not?"

"Because, some of us are failing to pay attention in class because of their boyfriends constant flirting and really need to get their grades up so they don't end up repeating the year." Gray teased.

Natsu's eyes widened before his gaze shifted downwards, guilt written all over his face. "Oh... sorry…"

Gray laughed slightly.

"Oh well, can't be helped. Chances are I would have failed anyway."

Natsu glanced towards his boyfriend. "How so?"

"Carla-sensai isn't exactly my number one fan after that incident last week."

Natsu blinked. "What incident?"

"Catching us making out behind the bleachers and then accusing me of attempting to rape you. WOW, Carla-sensai has a wild imagination."

Both boys burst out laughing then.

"She probably got those thoughts from Erza." Natsu commented, causing Gray to laugh more.

After a few moments of laughter, Gray turned back to his books. "Well, time to hit the books again. Let's go out later, 'kay?"

Natsu rolled his eyes but kept a smile on his face while exiting the room. "Yeah, yeah." Although he stopped by the door of Gray's room and called back to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Gray asked.

Natsu's expression suddenly turned really serious.

"You _did_ attempt to rape me that day, you bastard."

. . .

**A/N: **Okay, this may be my twisted sense of humor talking, but even _I_ burst out laughing when Natsu said that XD.

Annnnd as you can see, my attempt to lighten up the mood failed miserably.

Seriously, what the hell am I writing here? O-o

...Ah, well... Drabble 10 complete!

Please review?


	11. Crush

**A/N:** Okaaaaay... so, remember how I said Drabble 11 and 12 would be requests?

...GOMEN! T.T

I just couldn't help myself with this one(it's not a request)... but in my defense, I got about half way through with both actual requests... but then I got writer's block.

Fucking writer's block getting in my way.

Buuuut, again, I really am sorry D: Will a cookie make it better, **Crystalangel554****?** **Fullbusterrulesmyheart****?** :3

Happy reading!

Please enjoy~

**Me no own. You no sue.**

10. Crush (369 Words)

. . .

"What if I told you I had a crush on someone?"

Gray stopped dead in his tracks as he heard his long-term friend ask that question out of nowhere. Turning his head, eyes full of confusion, Gray asked, "What?"

The boy next him grinned. "What if I told you I had a crush on someone~?" He repeated playfully.

Gray eyed the boy in both suspicion and mild surprise. As far as Gray could tell, this was the first time the boy had actually mentioned his life love.

"And who would that be, Natsu?"

Natsu smirked and stuck his tongue out. "Guess."

Gray blinked before groaning. "Do I have to? What's so hard about just telling me?"

"Because…" Natsu pouted. "It's more fun this way!"

Gray rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine… let's see…"

Natsu watched in silent amusement as Gray put his thinking face on while they continued walking side by side.

"Is it… Lucy?"

Natsu chuckled. "Nope."

Gray put a finger to his chin in thought. "Erza?"

Now that made a shiver run down Natsu's spine.

"Absolutely not."

Gray nodded absent-mindly(obviously aware of Erza's scariness) and continued thinking.

"Levy?"

"She likes Gajeel." Natsu noted.

"Uhmmm… Lisanna?"

Natsu stuck his tongue out. "Na-uh."

"Mira?"

"Nope."

.

_2 Hours of guessing and randomly walking around later_

_._

"CANA! It's her, right? Right?"

Natsu made a gagging sound. "Nope. Too drunk."

Gray groaned. Damn it!

"This is ridiculous!" Gray said tiredly. "I've gone through almost all of the girls in our school!"

"You know," Natsu started, his hands behind his head as he walked. "You probably would've guessed a lot sooner if you didn't only mention _girls' _names."

That statement made Gray stop walking and stare surprisingly at his friend.

"Wait… huh?"

Natsu stopped walking as well and turned to look at Gray too.

"You still wanna know, eh?"

Gray nodded slightly, completely dumbfounded as to how quickly this conversation had escalated.

Natsu gave off a small smile and stared at the ground.

"The person I like…"

Gray raised a brow, waiting for him to continue.

After a few moments, Natsu lifted his head with a grin and looked Gray directly in the eye.

"_He's_ standing right _in front_ of me."

. . .

**A/N: **Awwwwh, Natsu~

I want a confession like that...

-_Forever alone_- T.T

But the good news with being forever alone, is that I still get to MentallyDateGrayFullbuster :3

See what I did there? -Wiggles eyebrows-

...Failed attempt at humor, I know T.T

Drabble 11 ish complete!

Please review?

By the way... DID YOU GUYS READ CHAPTER 335?

MY MIND. COMPLETELY BLOWN.


End file.
